1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large-sized automobiles or like vehicles there has been used a system in which a change gear selecting device mounted at the vehicular rear portion is operated by operation of a change lever mounted at the vehicular front portion by the vehicular driver, and a transmission mounted also at the vehicular rear portion is remotely operated by the change gear selecting device.
Heretofore, automotive transmissions of five change gears have been popular, which are constructed so as to take three positions by movement in the shifting direction and take three positions by movement in the selecting direction normal to the shifting direction. Such transmissions have been operated by a change gear selecting device including a shift mechanism and a select mechanism which are disposed perpendicularly to each other and which are each capable of taking three positions by movement in a rectilinear direction. However, in order to decrease the fuel consumption, a transmission of seven change gears has been desired, and it has become necessary to provide a change gear selecting device having a shift mechanism capable of taking four positions.